Kanna Urasue
Kanna Urasue is a Mage who has called many guilds home. A lot of mystery surrounds Kanna. All that is known of her is that she lives alone in the woods with her dog Benaisato. She gained infamy years ago when she single-handed defeated Tsuki Kurotsuchi, the Black Plague. Her talents in fortune-telling has made her a sought after mage which she uses to build a fortune. Appearance Kanna is relatively tall woman, with a slender curvy figure She loves to parade through the streets in a bikini often sighting how she feels over dressed. Her signature hair style is her long wavy brown hair. Personality Kanna is a frank woman who is sometimes volatile. In her youth she loved to flirt, but as of recent she has become more serious. Kanna has a keen mind and is overly cautious. She seems to have changed after her confrontation with Kurotsuchi , the Black Plague. She is more reserved following the incident. Although, she does have occasional fits of rage trough the town that are the talk of the townsfolk. History Kanna grew up in a small village in Ivalice. One day Emma Harkness, an instructor at the Ivalice Magic Academy, was passing through the village of Branford when she noticed an a young girl with remarkable potential for magic. She took Kanna at the age of 8 and taught her magic at the magic academy almost being a second mother to Kanna. Kanna spents the next 4 years learning to perfect her card magic, a specialty of Emma herself. While at the academy Kanna befriended a young student named Ramza Delita. It was this friend ship that lead Kanna to join the Black Wings, a group of mercenaries. Ramza taught Kanna to fight without the aide of her magic. He would always tell her, "That magic of yours will do you no good when a blade is pressed near your throat." Kanna learned the Beoulve fighting style that integrates the composed of a foreigner fighting art that seems to focus heavily on defensive postures and swift counter attacks. Kanna spent 3 years with the Black Wings before she decided to venture off on her own. She and Ramza still remain close. Kanna met Baitin Litteratum just over a year ago. He heard of her exploits against Tsuki Kurotsuchi and wanted to offer her a spot in his guild. She initially declined his offer, so he tricked the mage into giving him her Devil and Heirophant card and hid them from her. Without the Devil and Heirophant, her Heaven & Hell Deck is useless. Hence, she begrudingly accepted his offer. As they continue to do missions together she begins to respect Baithin more and stealing her cards back become less of a priority. She can usually be found giving tarot readings from a standard tarot deck for 5 silver pieces to earn money for clothes, perfume, and wine. 'The Jeli Troll' While Kanna was a member of the Black Wings she lead a group of warriors to search and destroy Jeli Maddox, a troll who had been ravaging the Village of Cole. She and her teamates found the troll near a cave. They engaged the troll in battle and bested him quickly, but to Kanna's dismay the troll's master, Uma D'Sis, a dark succubus was lurking near his home. Uma took the life of the men Sabin and Edgar. Only Kanna and Agrais remained to do battle with the succubus. Agrais's requip magic was useless against the darkness spells that succubus had at her disposal. Kanna used one of her most powerful spell, she summoned the Magician card to aide her in battle. She gave him light attribues to combat the succubus's darkness powers. Together with Agrais's help Kanna and her summoned Magician killed the succubus. Kanna then took the remains of Uma D'Sis to Totosai to forge her a sword. Kanna used her Scribe spell to seal the sword in what is her sole custom card.To commerate her victory and to honor her fallen comrades, she named the sword Ikikousei. The defeat of Uma D'sis is one of Kanna's most memeorable battles . With Kanna creating her own custom card and use of her spirit summoning, Emma considered this battle to be Kanna's accension to becoming a true mage. The Battle of Styx At the river town Styx, the King had commisoned the help of the Black Wings to defeat Tsuki Kurotsuchi, the Black Plague. He acquired this nickname by his mastery of Death magic that claimed the lives of everything and everyone in his wake. He extorted money from the neighboring town and threatened to kill crop and farm life if his demands were not met. His presence was said to "... permeate the air with stillness and his darkness blanketed the land like clouds that embodied death itself." Ramza, Kanna, and Tidus accepted the mission to take Kurotsuchi out. After Kanna used her trance to track Tsuki down, the three mercenaries ambushed the madman while he was preparing to attack the town. Tsuki was an S-Class mage who had bested many legends throughout the land. In addition to being a caster, Tsuki contained 2 forbidden cards, the Heirophant and Death which he used in conjucntion with the Zodiac Deck, another forbidden set of cards. During the battle, Tsuki managed to use the Death card to summon Death himself to kill Tidus. Ramza managed to use his Ultima spell and wound the spirit and repel it back to it's source, but not before Tsuki managed to knock Ramza unconscious. Left to face the villian alone, Kanna performed a miracle. She simultaneously summoned the Magician, the Devil, and Strength to help her best the foe. While the spirits kept Tsuki busy Kanna summoned Ikikousei to channel Celestial Cosmic Blast and kill Tsuki Kurotsuchi, once and for all. Ramza and Kanna visit Tidus's grave regularly. Even after one year ,Kanna seems to have exhausted her magic reserves following this event, though she has been gaining it back daily. It is unknown if she has returned to her former state. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Kanna is classified as an A-Class mage. Despite Kanna having the innate potential to use Light attribute Caster type magic, she has difficulty properly using incantations. She once tried to use Celestial Cosmic Blast, an A-Class spell and nearly exhausted herself to the point she had to sleep for a whole day. Her ineptitude in this type of magic is what lead her to rely on Ikikousei and her Tarot Deck in battle. 'Magic' - Holder Type Tarot Deck of Cleo A unique Tarot Deck given to Kanna by Emma Harkness. In battle Kanna primarily uses her Tarot Deck. Kanna's deck has various effects depending upon the combination she uses. The Tarot Deck of Cleo is a special, one-of-a-kind, deck that Kanna inherited from Emma. *Kanna uses several combinations of her deck to achieve various effects. The most common combination Kanna uses is a Trine to use basic attack and defensive spells. It is composed of the Emperor or Empress to determine attack or defense respectively; a Status or Elemental card, to determine the effect; and a minor arcana to determine the strength of the spell. **'Trines:' When the Empress card is paired with a status card it grants immunity to those effects. When the Empress card is paired with an elemental it provides resistance to elemental attributed spells. The reverse is true for trines involving the Emperor. Trines require relatively little power and effort from Kanna as she can use 3 spells successively without strain. **'Cross:' When Kanna uses her Cross formation a spirit is summoned. This formation takes approximately a third of Kanna's energy to use. Major Arcana: 'The Major Arcana are cards that exert great control over phenomena. *'Type: Attack or Defense. **'Emperor: '''This card assigns attack. **'Empress:' This card assigns defense *'Status Effects''' **'The Fool:' True to the name of an untrustworthy trickster, the Fool allows an illusion to be cast upon opponents, confusing them, or buffering an ally against mental afflictions. **'The Hanged Man:' This card can be used to inflict paralysis or ward against it. **'The Lovers:' This Arcana influences emotions greatly. When used it can affect enemy morale or even charm the enemy. This card may also be used to enhance morale amongst allies or to ward against will manipulation. **'The High Priestess:' This card represents a peace loving nurturer. It can dispel positive attributes from the enemy. It can also heal the wounds of an ally. *The Intuitive quality of this card also allows for its use in divination spells as well. *'Elemental:' Some of the Arcana provide an elemental attribute to spells. **'The Chariot'- Wind **'Temperance '- Water **'The Tower'- Fire **'The World' - Earth **'The Sun'- Light **'The Moon'- Dark Spirits: Using a Cross formation, Kanna can summon spirits into battle. A Cross formation is composed of the Sun, the Moon, The Star, the Emperor/Empress, a spirit to be summoned, an elemental attribute, and a status card. *'The Magician-' This spirit focuses on magic in battle. *'Strength-' This spirit focuses on physical attacks/defense in battle *'The Hermit'- this sirit serve as Kanna's teacher. He is used outside of battle to provide guidance. *'The Devil *'- This spirit focuses on inflicting status effects and physical attacks in battle. This is the only spirit that is summoned using the Fool, Hangman, and Lovers instead of the traditional setup. Reality: There exists a set of Arcana that affect that affect reality in a limited scope. *'The Star' - this card serves as the catalyst to manipulate reality *'Wheel of Fortune:' Can alter luck. Drastically enhancing her allies attributes or severely crippling her enemies *'Justice: '''When Kanna speaks the name of her target she summons a beam of energy forged from the perfect union of light and dark energy to strike her opponent. This beam is immensely powerful and is said to be forged by the cosmos itself. *'Judgement:' When this card is used in battle Kanna can take the magical energy of an and opponent can compound it with her own or she can transfer her energy to a friend. This card will discern friend or foe based on the desires of the target's heart. *'Forbidden Cards:' After her battle with Tsuki Kurotsuchi, Kanna retained his Hierophant and Death card. They could influence life and death. Baithin Litteratum took them and hid them from Kanna. Without these cards the Zodiac Deck she acquired from Kurotsuchi is useless. '''Minor Arcana:' The Minor Arcana are used solely in Trine formations. They merely provide the power/strenght of a spell, from two - thirteen. Becuase of the sheer number of these cards Kanna consolidates them to the left side of her belt. She relies on luck when drawing these cards. *2-4 = D-Class *5-7= C-Class *8-10= B-Class *J-K= A-Class *Ace= S-Class 'Other Abilites' Ikikousei: Weapon Summoning *Ikikousei is a sword forged by the blacksmith Totosai for Kanna. It is a silver bladed straight sword with an ornate hilt. Kanna summons this sword in battle from her when her opponents are resistant to magic. Ikkikousei requires approximaely half of Kanna's magical strength, thus she seldom calls on it's aide unless an opponent is particularly resistant to magic. Ikikousei has three known techniques: **'Consume:' Ikkikousei syphons the enrgy of an opponents and stores it within the blade, enhancing it's cutting power. **'Kai Cleave:' This technique allows the user to cut through their opponents spells and barriers. **'Spirit Ray: '''This technique allows the user's own magical energy to flow through the blade , combined with the stored energy, and expel as a powerful blast. Since Kanna is innately light attributed , this blast is light elemental in nature. '''Clairvoyance:' Natural,innate power to perceive past and present. *Kanna is innately clairvoyant. Under Emma's tutelage Kanna learned to harness her psychic talents. In her youth, Kanna would dream of terrible things. Emma taught her to harness her psychic talents. Kanna can dream of the past and the future. She can easily tell a prophecy from a normal dream, as prophecies are surrounded by yellow hues. Kanna seems to sometimes be able to sense when something is missing or one of her allies is in danger with great accuracy. Kanna experiences occasional prophecies; this seems to happen randomly without any concentration or will needed by Kanna. **'Trance:' Kanna can invoke a special trance using the Wheel of Fortune, Star, and High Priestess cards to see a specific event in the past or future. She normally uses this to aid Baithin in helping foresee danger or gathering intel on a target. **'Gaze:' Kanna posses the ability to see auras. She can usually tell if someone is good or evil by Gazing upon them and learn about a person. This is a caster type magic and thus exhuasts Kanna so she sparingly does this. Trivia *Likes apples, often cooks with them *Is an Orphan *Admires Gerard Bladeheart *Practices I-Ching *Created by MomoPeach Quotes Category:Character Category:Warriors Category:Silver Claw